1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a controlling undergarment for covering a wearer's abdomen, lumbar, and thigh. More particularly, the invention provides a controlling undergarment which is capable of stabilizing the pelvis, tightening the swelling of the center of the abdomen, controlling the swelling of the abdomen, and performing a correction to stabilize the lower buttocks without discomfort, as well as being a controlling undergarment without the need for putting on and taking off when excreting.
2. Description of Related Art
A desire to maintain more beautiful posture and shape is common to all age groups of women. Controlling the body to a certain extent is rather helpful for movements of a wearer than leaving bulges of flesh as they were. Further, applying a certain extent of external pressure to the abdomen and the lumbar effectively works in making smooth movements by enhancing soft muscles and stabilizing the position of the pelvis.
Girdles are used for such purposes. Conventional girdles generally correct the wearer's lumbar and abdomen by the application of non-stretchable partial clothes or low stretchable partial clothes having good shrinkability to the center of the abdomen, the lower buttocks, and the waist to correct the wearer's abdomen, lumbar, and buttocks by tightening bulges of flesh in the abdomen and the buttocks as well as the lumbar (For example, Japanese Patent Application No. JP08-60407 or Japanese Patent Application No. JP10-212606).
Recently, a variety of orthopedic belts have been suggested to correct the position of bones, such as the pelvis that causes various diseases of the body (For example, see Japanese Patent Application No. 2002-209921).
These are generally belt-shaped covering from the hipbones to the pelvis of the wearer and are fixed with a surface fastener.
In the case of putting on and taking off a conventional girdle, however, a fixed force and time are needed to put on and take off the girdle by taking the trouble to stretch a cloth which is partially non-stretchable or low stretchable included in the girdle.
Putting on and taking off a girdle becomes a burden especially on people who have weak muscle strength, sickly people, and middle and aged people. Although it is necessary for them to put on and take off the underwear quickly when excreting, they tend to avoid wearing a girdle because it takes time to wear the girdle as mentioned above. They tend to become negative about wearing the girdle when going out or traveling because it takes time to put on and take off the girdle when excreting, although wearing the girdle tightens the figure of the wearer.
When the above-mentioned conventional orthopedic belt is worn, the wearing position is displaced at the lapse of time by the mode of behavior, walking, and exercising. In addition, troublesome work is needed to return to the normal position lest the wearer should be bothered in smooth exercise.
Accordingly, the development of girdles which are easy to wear and rectify the position of the wearer has been demanded.
As a result of devoted research on the development of a controlling undergarment, we have attained the present invention that solves problems with the above-mentioned conventional girdles and orthopedic belts targeted for all age groups which is capable of easily putting on and taking off so that the wearer can positively enjoy her daily life or trip and contributing to body contouring and pelvis correcting.